Where Did Jesus Go?
by JadeBlackDiamond
Summary: She so desperately wanted his friendship. She NEEDED it because he was her will to live. If she lost him, then she would be losing her everything.
1. What Is It About You?

She's takes a long drag of the cigarette she been smoking on. Inhale and exhale; that's all she's capable of thinking. She'd snuck onto the roof of her apartment earlier; stealing the key from the security desk weeks prior had been advantageous.

The wind blows her loose hair around her face. It was going to rain soon; Maka could smell it in the air. The sky was darkening. By the time the first drop could fall, she would be gone from this life. The world would not miss her; she was sure of it. The precipitation would wash away her existence. No one would weep for her.

She threw the cancer stick to the ground and stood up from her spot. Using the heel of her shoe, she put out the remains of her last smoke. Walking to the edge of the rooftop, she could see all the people going about their day. None of them noticed her; everyone too busy with their daily lives to pay her any mind.

Then something happened. She had barely noticed him, the albino boy making his way out of some mechanic's shop. He was so different. How had her mind overlooked him?

He was the only one to notice her; the only one to happen to be looking up that day. She hadn't heard at first; the way the panic in his voice obviously alerting passerby's. No, her mind was only focused on the feeling of the wind and her breathing.

Everything was dark; she hadn't realized she had closed her eyes. She was only feeling. She hadn't felt anything in years. She had no time for feelings. Her core always felt so numb.

For so long she felt empty. All she wanted was to feel something other than the emptiness. She didn't want to feel the loneliness anymore. So for the first time, she was beginning to feel free. She was so engrossed in this new development that she hadn't noticed the commotion just below her. She hadn't noticed anything until the sound of police sirens filled her ears. She opened her eyes to witness the scene.

All eyes were on her. The officers were shouting something at her, but she didn't care. These people didn't know her. They didn't understand her life. They knew nothing of her past. Maka could make out the red hair of her father nearing the officers.

"Maka darling… It's your papa. Please don't jump. I love you so much," Maka drowned him out of her mind. How could he stand there and lie to her. She saw the way his eyes were red and watery. He had actually cried for her? Had he finally realized what he was about to lose? Was this the only way she was going to get any affection from her parents.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was actually going to do it. She leaned forward a bit, feeling the air tense. She could feel herself falling forward so freely. Before she could completely fall of the building, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and pull her back onto the safety of the roof.

She turned to glare at the person who dared interfere. There behind her, still holding onto her tightly, was the albino boy.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at her. She could tell his question was rhetorical. He knew exactly was she was trying to do. She tried to pry herself from him, but he wasn't going to let her off that easily. The rooftop doors burst open, the open space filling with cops who grabbed the pair and began leading them downstairs.

Maka saw her father first once they got downstairs to the lobby.

"MAKA!" He ran up to her and crushed her to his chest. "Your papa was so worried!"

She noticed the boy was being congratulated and praised as a 'hero'; although, his eyes stayed on her. She just wanted to go home and hide in her room away from the world. She was starting to feel dizzy. Too much was happening at once. Everyone was talking or asking her questions. Her knees were getting weak and she felt sick. The last thing she was able to comprehend was the albino boy coming to her rescue again.

"She's coming to," Maka heard an unfamiliar voice. Her head hurt like hell. She groaned and opened her eyes that felt way too heavy. She saw those red eyes staring at her.

The boy cleared his throat nervously and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The silence was awkward and tense. Maka just wanted to shake him by the shoulders until his head rolled off.

"Um…yeah...Hi." That was it! She stared at him with her emotionless eyes. She couldn't do this. She couldn't handle this.

"Hi," Maka said softly before turning away rather rudely. He stayed for a while before finally leaving, saying his goodbye quite awkwardly. She looked at the wall clock to see that he had stayed for about an hour. He had actually stayed? There was no way that he could actually care about her well-being. This was uncharted territory for Maka.

That day, her father had visited and read to her one of her favorite books. She actually appreciated the gesture. A few nurses had come by and made sure she was okay. Other than that, she had slept most of the day away. After three days of visits from her father, the nurses and the strange boy, Maka was finally being released from the hospital. She was all ready to go when the boy came around his usual time at four.

He entered in silence as always. Maka didn't mind. She had begun to appreciate his company. His presence made her happy knowing that someone who didn't need to bothered with her, actually wanted to be around her.

"I heard this is your last day," He began suddenly.

"Yeah, but I won't be going home," Maka said softly. During those three days, a social worker had visited and pressured her father into making Maka attend a few sessions to determine if she had a mental disorder. She tried to protest, but everyone thought it was best for her.

"I um hope you don't mind if I visited you or something. Wow I just sounded so uncool," He mumbled that last part to himself. Maka was shocked. She was sure he would go back to avoiding her once she was released from the hospital.

"S-sure. I don't mind. I'm being sent to a mental hospital out of state for a while though," Maka answered back quietly.

"It's cool. I'll just see you when you get back I guess."

"I'll be back one week from tomorrow," Maka informed. She didn't understand him. He confused her ever so greatly.

They talked more than they ever had that day. She found out that they attended the same school and even had some of the same classes. They didn't have too much in common; in fact, he was quite different from what she expected. She found out that his name was Soul Evans and that he was actually very wealthy. He and his brother were both talented musicians, although he gave up that lifestyle a long time ago. They were both the same age, with him being a few months older.

Maka was actually sad when Soul had to leave. They both parted with friendly goodbyes. She couldn't wait until this next week was done so she could see him again.


	2. I Want You to Need Me Too

Maka wasn't too excited about her one week trip to California. She had finally made a real friend back home. Was Soul really her friend? She knew that she enjoyed his company. She didn't feel so alone when he was around. Even though she had only known him for a few days, Maka felt as if she could trust him. She was actually concerned about what would happen once she left the hospital, but now she knows she'll see him again. She knows where to find him, and that's all that matters. Maka had never felt this needy before, and it scared her somewhat.

Her thoughts about her home life were interrupted when her father announced that they were at the mental hospital, Hollymore Psychiatric Center. It was gray and gloomy looking with odd stitches covering the outer walls and such. It appeared to be a simple one-story building though Maka had a bad feeling about the place.

She and Spirit entered the complex instantly being greeted by a very cheery blonde woman.

"Hello! Are you here visiting?"

"Ah no," Spirit sheepishly rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm here to drop off my daughter Maka for the week."

"Sir, I'm afraid you need to schedule a psychic evaluation with Dr. Stein before we can admit you're daughter. If you'd like, I could pencil you in for an appointment," The older blonde informed.

"It's fine Marie. I believe you're the Albarn's?" A man in a white lab coat entered the lobby. Maka took in his strange appearance. The man was tall and thin, but not too thin. His skin seemed pasty as if he'd never seen the sun. To top it off, the man had stiches, not only on his clothing, but along his face as well. The giant screw protruding out the man's skull left Maka a little wary of the supposed Doctor. He seemed more insane than his patients themselves.

"Oh I remember now! You told me to watch out for the Albarn family a little while ago; must've slipped my mind. Whoops," Marie waved off her slipup, choosing to attend back to her work instead.

"Don't worry about Marie. She tends to constantly muddle things up around here," The gray-haired man sighed. "Anyways, I'm Dr. Stein and I'll be Maka's psychiatrist for the week. Please follow me will you?" The Doctor turned and began walking away leaving father and child behind. The latter began following the strange doctor down a long corridor empty of anything except five doors. On the left side, there were double doors leading to a very large room. On the right side, according to the door labels, there was Marie's office, a janitor's closet, Stein's office, and a bathroom.

"Are there any more staff members?" Maka asks as they near Stein's office.

"Hmm … well there are a few interns, namely, Justin Law and his buddy Giriko, Mizune, Eruka and Free."

"W-what about the patients?"

"You'll have the opportunity to meet everyone Maka, don't worry," Stein turns a bit a smiles with a two fingers raised. Maka couldn't help but smile. She's starting to like Stein more and more. The better she got to know him, the less she found him creepy and more pleasing to be around. "Just step in here."

Stein ushers the pair inside and waits until they're seated before closing the door behind him and having a seat himself.

Maka notices that her name is written on a file on top of Stein's desk. _They'd already had a file on her?_ She couldn't help but wonder what was inside.

"Mr. Albarn, I'm going to have Maka discuss her suicide attempt. You can choose to stay or wait outside. Most patients won't talk with their family members around anyways," Stein informed.

"I'll be right in the lobby okay Maka?" Her father kisses her forehead tenderly before getting up and leaving the room.

"Umm… do we have to talk about… you know…?"

"I'm afraid we do. Maka, you attempted to take your own life. In fact, according to this, you nearly succeeded. Someone saved you. Is this true?" Maka nodded finding her hands more interesting.

"I see. You do have people that care about you and need you to get better. That's my job; to make sure you're treated and diagnosed properly so you can hurry and get better."

Maka thought about Soul in that instant. He wanted her to get better too. She needed to get through this for him if not for herself. She wouldn't let his heroism go to waste. She'd learn to live. Soul was her only friend. Maka wasn't going to lose him now.

"Okay," Maka breathed out, determined to get better.

"Why'd you do it?" Stein questions simply.

"Because… because no one would miss me," Maka answers him not really sure of what to say.

"Could you be a bit more specific? Who wouldn't miss you?" Stein asked as politely as possible.

"Mama and Papa wouldn't have missed me. Mama left a long time ago and Papa's too busy with work and getting drunk to even notice me," Maka wanted to cry at the truth in her words. Wasn't he supposed to make her feel _better? _

"Where's your mother?"

"I'm not sure…. I don't know," Her eyes were now glossy and Maka was fighting back tears.

"Don't hold back. Let them out. You'll feel better if you don't keep your feeling to yourself," Stein assured and in that moment, Maka burst into tears at her pathetic existence. Why would Soul try so hard to be friends with someone like her?

After a few minutes, Maka's tears had stopped all together.

"Do you have any friends?"

"No I don't… I mean I didn't?" Maka began to think about Soul. Everything led back to Soul. She so desperately wanted his friendship. She _needed _it because he was her will to live. If she lost him, then she would be losing her everything. But why did he have such a strong effect on her? They'd only really talked once, even if it was for a few hours. He was still technically a stranger right?

"So you _do _have a friend? Well tell me about them," Stein leaned forward slightly.

"Well… his name's Soul Evans. He's the one who saved me from my… you know… and he always visited me while I was in the hospital. On my last day, we actually talked for the first time. We both ended up talking for a few hours. He goes to school with me too."

"Hmm and how do you view Soul?" Now Stein's curious because if he knows one thing, everyone has a reason to live, and this girl had none until she'd met this 'Soul' character.

"Well he's different," Maka answered confused.

"Different how?"

"H-he actually makes an effortto be my friend and… his appearance is different I think," Maka blushes a little thinking about the uniqueness of Soul's attributes.

"What's different about his appearance? Does he dress weird?" Stein mused a bit attempting to lighten the mood.

"N-no, he's albino with white hair and red eyes. He's got these really sharp looking teeth too," Maka smiles slightly.

"He definitely sounds unusual. You're only staying one week correct? I bet you can't wait to go see him. Maybe he's the gateway to making more friends. Does he have other friends?"

"I-I'm not sure," Maka answers a bit worried at the fact that Soul might want her to meet his friends.

"Maybe you can even make more friends here?"

"I can maybe try."

"It would be greatly appreciated. I believe that if you can make good friends, then you won't feel so alone anymore. Isn't that why you like Soul? He doesn't make you feel alone. So, if you can try to make more friends, I truly believe that you'll be cured," and to this Maka smiled because she could do it; she could make more friends and make herself happier. She'd do it for Soul.

"Soul what's up after school? You're not visiting that nerd, Maka, are you? You've been giving her _way _too much of your attention. Soul are you listening?"

Truthfully, Soul wasn't listening. It was the same thing Blackstar had been telling him all week. He just didn't understand why Blackstar had a problem with him seeing Maka, so he just ignored his friend's idiotic comments.

"You don't have to be her friend just because you saved her life. Isn't that right Tsubaki?"

"Actually, I've talked to Maka before. We were friends before her parent's divorce a few years ago. It ended really badly," Tsubaki said timidly.

"You were friends with that weirdo too? What is with you two?"

"She's not annoying like you," Soul commented dryly with his head resting in his hand, propping himself up on his desk.

"Soul how could you? I thought we were besties?" Blackstar pretended to be hurt.

"Pshh. You're so fucking gay Blackstar. Besides, I didn't know her family was divorced," Soul began to think about his own family and how little they communicated.

"I know her mother divorced her father and left when Maka was still a kid. We only had to be five or six. She didn't talk to anyone much after that. Maka really looked up to her mom you know? Then her father started hanging out at bars really late and always had different women with him. All that was really hard on her," Tsubaki informed.

"Well we're older now. It's time to grow up the hell up and get over it," BlackStar folded his arms.

"BlackStar, how could you be so _insensitive_?" Tsubaki walked away angrily. She still viewed Maka as a friend and wouldn't sit around and let them talk about her.

"Way to get the ladies 'Star," Soul said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut up Soul. The only reason you're probably hanging around Maka is because you like her."

"Shut the hell up you idiot!" Soul punched his friend in the face knocking him out cold. BlackStar had no idea what he was talking about. He couldn't like Maka because… because… well he just couldn't! Though, Soul had to admit that Maka was definitely cute in her own nerdy way.

He couldn't wait until this week was over so he could see her again. Though, why was he so hung up over her? It's not like she wanted him around right? But Soul could tell that she needed him. Or maybe it was him that needed her. Maybe he needed to her to replace what he had lost. Soul had no answer; he just hoped that Maka was getting the help she needed from her psychiatrist. Even if she wasn't, he'd save her because she was beginning to mean more to him than anyone else


End file.
